freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 028
Freezing Volume 28 is a tankoban collection of previously published chapters from a monthly pulp manga magazine of the Freezing manga serial. Volume 028 Original Japanese edition *Comic *Title: フリージング Vol.28 *Imprint: Valkyrie Comics; ヴァルキリーコミックス *Publisher: Kill Time Communications (KTC); キルタイムコミュニケーション *ISBN 978-4-7992-0783-3 *Publication date: 2015-8-27 *Dimensions: 18.2 x 12.8 x 1.8 cm *Author as credited: 林達永 *Illustrator as credited: 金光鉉 Summary When Kazuya is born, he does not possess any attachment to his mother, rejecting her breast milk. However, he accepts Cassandra, causing Orie to completely break down. Orie resolves to kill Kazuya, but she is stopped and killed by Kazuha. Kazuha soon explodes in tears, crying for her mom. Ryuuichi descends into depression worsened by Kazuha's almost callous disregard for Orie's death. Ryuuichi rushes to confront Gengo, who is tired of his son's actions and reasons that even fleeing won't enable his son to hide from him. Faced with his grief-stricken and furious son, Gengo reveals that Ryuuichi's purpose is to serve as a guide for all of the Transcended Beings that exist on planet Earth as the child of Maria Lancelot, a destiny and relationship that Ryuuichi rejects absolutely while expressing unyeilding hatred toward his father. Ryuuichi returns home, stumbling and his sanity shattered. Cassandra rushes to him, only for Ryuuichi to completely snap and rape Cassandra. In the morning, Kazuha awakens to find Kazuya crying and Cassandra missing. She then finds her crazed father with a gun to his head. Ryuuichi pulls the trigger as a final act of defiance to his father. The flashback ends, and Kazuya is found the by the spirit of his sister Kazuha, who shares her true opinions about humanity and Gengo's battle to preserve it. She also reveals how she had not loved Kazuya at first but grew to love him after caring for him. Kazuya is shocked and protests at many of Kazuha's declarations, but Kazuha insists that despire her shortcomings, Kazuya may prove to be a true ally of humanity and is thus the perfect person to protect them. Kazuya awakens, rises, and addresses Cassandra as "mom" for the first time. Kazuya unleashes his Freezing, with his eyes taking on the countenance of his grandmother's. Kazuya induces transcendence in Arnett McMillan and Elizabeth Mably, taking control of them and Satellizer as well as enhancing their abilities. With their new power, the Transcendent Pandora begin to destroy the Pandora-Type Nova. Su-Na Lee, Gengo Aoi and the arrive having arrived at West Genetics to meet Sister Margaret Lindman who solemnly states she has opened up the command centre for their use. However, Sister Margaret informs Gengo that he must cover for the West or they risk being removed from the Genetics system entirely. Gengo responds it doesn't matter, because Chevalier is now powerless and the West is the only thing that can protect mankind. Below the chamber of Maria is a stasis capsule, containing the body of a young girl, a mask covering her eyes while a mark on her faces declares her designation to be Arcadia 01. Chapters The volume features seven chapters and covers Part III of the 13th Nova Clash Arc, which closes out the Flashback of the Aoi Family. References See also Category:Volume Category:Manga